


A Port Key for Christmas

by Myella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella
Summary: Lucius had a plan, a cunning plan to get Severus to admit his feelings for Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222
Collections: HPFC: Holiday Fic Fest 2019





	A Port Key for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severusina/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Holiday FicFest! To vote for your favorite fic use this form https://forms.gle/Y6GYwiJY5uJKrPb5A  
> Have a wonderful holiday season.

It was Christmas Eve, a time for gathering with family and friends to celebrate the coming new year. Lucius had other plans for two of the people in his life. He smiled into his tumbler thinking about the surprise he had arranged for Severus and Hermione. He had already _dealt_ with Severus depositing him in a cabin in a remote location that only the Malfoys were privy to. Now all he had to do was get the other person there. 

Two years ago, he finally saw how he could help Severus move on from the war. The answer was one Hermione Granger, famous muggle-born and war-heroine. She had returned from her apprenticeship in France with a renown potions master, Jean-Marc Deslys. Upon her return, she had bumped into Severus in Diagon Alley and after speaking to the fiery witch, Severus had offered her a job at his apothecary shop. 

When Lucius had seen Hermione when she returned, he was apprehensive. He thought for sure she would be bitter because of the war, and what transpired while she was a _guest_ at his home just before the war had ended, but that wasn’t the case. She was gracious to him, and his wife. In fact, she and Draco became thick as thieves which had shocked him even more. If it weren’t for her unfortunate blood-status he would have encouraged Draco to court her. She was intelligent, well-mannered and caring, not to mention loyal to those she cared about which now included his son. She certainly helped their standing in the Wizarding world just for being associated with her. 

He had seen first-hand the changes in Severus when Hermione came barreling back into his life, his eyes would linger on her a little longer than considered polite. He could see it in his eyes how he felt about the girl now turned woman.

Hermione would often accompany Severus when he would come over for Sunday supper. He thought for sure that _something_ would come of their friendship, but alas, it seemed both of them were too blind and scared to see how the other felt about the other. He waited for them to see what he and his family could plainly see, especially when Hermione moved into the spare room in the apartment that Severus lived above the shop, but it appeared that they were just friends which frustrated Lucius to no end. Hell, if he weren’t a happily married wizard, he would pursue Hermione himself. She had grown into a stunning beauty. 

Draco, who worked with both had assured Lucius that Hermione also felt the same about Severus. Draco often witnessed them have heated debates with each other, and their body language they had for each other. Being a Slytherin, he was sure Draco could pick up on the nuances of how someone felt. 

The plan was simple. He had procured a port key costing him a fortune, but it would be well worth it if this worked out as he hoped. It would whisk Hermione to the small cottage where Severus was already waiting. The cottage was a place he and Narcissa would go to get away from time to time knowing that the wards would keep anyone away. He had disconnected the floo network so they couldn’t leave when arriving and the wards were firmly in place to keep someone from Apparating out. If there were an emergency, of course, they could call the elf he had provided for them, but he wouldn’t let them leave until they spent some time together and finally confess how they felt about each other. 

Lucius downed the rest of his drink and set in on the mantle knowing that soon Narcissa would be walking Hermione into the sitting room where he would hand her the broach in the guise of a gift. He paced the room, one hand in his robes as his thumb brushed against the small portkey, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Draco had been tasked to pack bags for them and drop them in Hermione’s pocket when she least suspected. Yes, this would be the best gift he could give his friend, he was sure he would be thanked for this ruse later. 

“Oof.” 

Severus tensed and closed his eyes as he heard the thump across the room. “Lucius, for Salazar’s sake this joke has gone on long enough, release me at once,” Severus hissed struggling against the sticking charm that held him to the floor in front of the fireplace. 

A moment of silence and Severus craned his neck to the side, “Lucius?” 

“No, not Lucius,” a soft voice replied. 

Severus laid his head back down, several expletives flowing from his mouth. Of course, it had to be her. 

_Hermione._

Hermione’s face appeared over his, her brows furrowed, “Severus? What on earth…” she trailed off, her wide chocolate eyes moved down the length of his body and then met his eyes once again. He quirked an eyebrow at her when her face flushed red and averted her eyes. 

“Come now, Hermione, surely you’ve seen a half-naked man before.” 

He was sure he looked a sight. He was splayed out on the floor, only in his trousers. That and a green bow tied around his neck. 

Hermione fell to her knees next to him, her hand falling to his shoulder. The softness of her hand made his body come to life, “Can you move?” she asked looking at his body once again. 

“No, he used a sticking charm on my hands,” Severus raised both eyebrows at her this time as if to say ‘ _duh’._

Hermione stood and looked around and then back at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. He narrowed his eyes at her, “This is not funny.” 

Hermione let out a small giggle and walked around his body, her hands clasped behind her back as she studied him, “You have to admit, it _is_ pretty funny,” she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Only Lucius would think of sticking you to the floor so you couldn’t run.” 

Pausing her movement, she straddled his waist and leaned over him, her curls brushing against his chest as she used both her hands to tug at his arm to release him. She let out a frustrated huff and sat back against his hip. 

Severus let out a small groan when the weight of her arse sat perfectly against his now hardened cock. She wiggled a little as she leaned back and he let out a hiss, “Don’t move.”

“My, my _Master_ Snape, am I bothering you?” Hermione purred and wiggled against him. 

“Witch, that’s enough,” Severus growled her meeting her heated gaze. 

Hermione tilted her head to the side and took her left hand, her nails skimming through the dark sprinkle of hair on his chest, “I believe this has possibilities.” 

Snape’s tongue swiped against his lips to wet them as Hermione loomed over him, “That is if you’re willing,” she whispered slanting her head, her lips so close he could feel her warm breath brush against his mouth. 

Severus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against hers feeling the fire begin to build in his abdomen. It was always this way with her, the flame that danced between them whenever they were close to each other always waiting for that one spark to make what he felt for her into an inferno. 

“I take that as a yes, I would hate to waste such a beautifully wrapped Christmas gift just for me,” Hermione said as she pulled back panting. She studied his face for a moment, her lust-filled gaze looking into his own. If it were anyone but Hermione he would have looked away. 

He had always been considered a freak, a greasy git, an arsehole. After the war, yes, he had plenty of accolades after Potter let it out, much to his chagrin, what the memories he shared with the boy. The unrequited love he had for Potter’s mother had been romanticized and frankly, he just wanted to forget the whole ordeal and try to move on with his life. 

Alone. 

Sadly, he didn’t get his wish. Most people _would_ avoid him now that his looks had changed even more since the vicious attack by that bloody snake. Something in her venom had turned his left eye silver, while his other remained obsidian black. He hated it. He could tell what everyone was thinking even without trying to, their thoughts were so loud. Some were brazen enough to approach him, and he knew what they wanted to know how it _felt._ Did he still love Lily Potter, the answer was a resounding no. Not that it was any of their business. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. 

Everyone feared him, being a former Death Eater, all except her. The one girl who saved his life figuratively and literally. The girl who was currently driving his mad with lust by grinding herself against him. 

“Hermione,” a breathless whisper, a plea fell from his lips. 

“Shh, let me take care of you,” her hot breath brushing against his ear as she took a small nip. 

He slid his eyes shut feeling the tips of her fingers brush against his heated skin as she laved his skin with nips and kisses, her teeth removing the bow from his neck, the silk against his skin causing him to shiver with delight. She knew all his sensitive spots. He needed this. He needed to have someone take care of him for once, to relinquish control, to _submit._

He sucked a breath between his teeth when he felt her wetness coating his cock sliding in between her folds as she undulated her hips, her nails scraping against his chest. He opened his eyes to watch Hermione as she moved. They were now both nude, a whispered spell she used to divest them of their clothes all too eager to feel skin against skin. 

He tugged at his arms wanting to touch her, to hold her, to _assist_ but he was still firmly stuck, his hands next to his head. He let out a frustrated growl as Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes half-lidded, impaled herself on him. 

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Merry Christmas to me.’_ his thoughts swirled in his head as she leaned over threading her fingers through his and started to move in earnest. Spreading his legs apart slightly he moved his knees up and planted his feet moving in time with her. He was glad that the only thing that was _stuck_ was his hands, although his fingers itched to be buried into her curls or to grab her hips leaving the imprint of his fingers so everyone would know who had been there. 

Hermione squeezed his hand tighter as her walls fluttered around him, her mouth against his kissing him deeply. He didn’t care that with the frantic movements they were making their teeth clashed, and her teeth had more than likely cut his lip, he breathed her in, enjoying the taste of her lips against his own. The room smells of their own personal scents and their combined coupling, his new favourite scent. 

Severus let out a loud moan, his movements becoming sloppy as he reached his own end and Hermione swallowed the sound as she continued to kiss him making her own small mewling sound. When they finally lay there, each a panting mess he was finally, blessedly, able to move his hands. 

Bringing their combined hands up together he moved them to the small of her back. Hermione pressed one more kiss to his lips and sat up, her wild curls cascading down her back, tickling his wrists, “I love you, Mrs Snape,” he said with a smile tugging his lips. 

Hermione giggled down at him, her face flushed, her eyes shining with complete adoration for him. It made his breath catch in his throat, “I love you too Mr Snape,” she squeezed him as she wiggled against his lap and gave him a saucy wink, “I suppose we should share the news with the others soon that we bonded six months ago,” she said tugging at her hands so she could move and nestle against his side. 

Lifting her hand, she made lazy patterns with her fingertips against his chest, “I just wanted it to be us for our first Christmas, and when you told me what Lucius had planned, I thought it the perfect opportunity to get our way, besides, he should have to pay for his meddling, and I know portkeys are not cheap.” 

“You were sorted in the wrong house,” he said with a rumbling laugh, his fingers tracing her jaw. 

She looked up and met his eyes, “We should tell them soon, though,” she said seriously, “I have a Christmas gift for you, but you won’t be able to have it until,” she paused and bit her lip for a moment before she spoke again, “seven more months.” She shifted and pressed her lips to his, “Merry Christmas, Severus, you’re going to be a father.” 

His mouth parted in surprise, his stomach fluttering in response to her words. He pulled her against him and held her tight peppering kisses to her face causing her to laugh. If someone were to tell him that two years ago, a time when he _hated_ every holiday, dreaded them even, that he would have this beautiful witch as his own and enjoying the Christmas season and was going to be a _father,_ that his seed had taken root in his wife who adored him, he would’ve hexed them. 

No, now he loved Christmas, and all that came with it. As long as he had his Hermione at his side, his bonded wife, he’d love every single holiday. This, by far, was the best Christmas ever. 


End file.
